


Shanghaied

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: When Commander Tucker's kidnapped off an alien vessel, he must find a way back to Enterprise. (02/25/2003)





	1. Chapter 1: Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I am still hashing out the WIP ("Little Boy Lost") but realized I had never posted this fic here. Some of you have already read it, but some haven't. Anyway, I know I am bad with the angst and physical pain with Trip and vow to redirect my visions in the future. But this is an old story that was originally a script and rewritten to fic. Hope you enjoy. There is a brief reference to another fic of mine "Betrayals" that is posted on ff.net. It was an Archer/Trip and in this they are still dealing with the aftermath. I'll post that one later, but this fic can stand alone. No beta, no nada.  


* * *

Captain Orek sat in his chair aboard his ship, contemplating his predicament. He had delivery deadlines and the current problem with his engines was leading him to believe he would not meet those demands.

An Orion smuggler's ship needed to be ready to make any journey that would be profitable. He had the goods aboard but was not sure he would arrive to the destination in time for the sale.

"He says it should be another day, sir." First Officer Nrel said as he entered the bridge.

"It has been three days since we captured him." Orek said annoyed. "It took one whole day for the guards to convince him it was in his best interest to cooperate."

"Sir," Nrel responded, "he did get some of the power back up."

"Yes," Orek glared at him. "And now we can coast instead of just drift. That is not good enough, Nrel! Have him convinced that the repairs will be completed by this time tomorrow."

"Captain, convincing him into unconsciousness again will not..." Nrel tried.

"This time tomorrow!" The captain turned his back on his first officer.

"And if not?" Nrel pressed.

"He dies."

"He is sure that will happen to him, regardless of when the repairs are completed, sir."

"He is worth more to me alive." Orek grinned. "That is, when we reach Alpha Proxima II."

* * *

Nrel entered engineering and approached the guard on duty.

"Where is he?" Nrel asked.

The guard pointed his weapon toward a console. Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III of the Enterprise NX-01 stood up and turned to look at Nrel. The human's face was bruised on the right cheek and his lip was split on the same side. Nrel motioned for the guard to leave and he complied.

"What is it now?" Tucker asked with a tinge of dread.

"Captain Orek says the repairs will be done by this time tomorrow." Nrel told him.

"Oh, he does, does he?" Tucker smirked.

"It would not be wise to make him out a liar."

"Either way, I'm a dead man, Nrel." Trip said quietly.

"No," Nrel shook his head. "But you may wish that you were."

Trip eyed Nrel, not really wanting to know what the Orion meant by that remark. He had been through enough surprises over the past three days. One minute he was helping the Trelons repair the generators aboard their ship and the next he was being herded like cattle, with some of the Trelons, by the Orion smugglers. They were held in the brig, then Trip was singled out and transferred to their ship. Enterprise had gone to study a small asteroid and would have returned within twelve hours to pick Trip up. He wasn't even aboard the Trelons' ship an hour when the Orions boarded and did their plundering.

"I could wrap this up in an hour." Trip offered. "If you can guarantee that Orek won't kill me."

"He will kill you if you do not complete the repairs." Nrel said matter-of-factly. "He expects to reach Alpha Proxima II by morning."

Trip thought it over briefly. It was the best answer he was going to get, so he nodded to Nrel. Tucker wasn't sure if it was because he had withstood the pummeling the guards had given him the first day or the fact that Trip actually made Nrel laugh, but the Orion first officer had oddly taken a liking to Trip. However, that wasn't going to get him out of this situation. All he could do was hope Enterprise was on their way.

* * *

The marketplace on Alpha Proxima II was busy and noisy. Merchants called out from their booths touting their wares at the passing masses. Captain Orek led the way through the square as Nrel followed holding Trip firmly by the arm. The Starfleet commander had his hands bound behind his back by a crude pair of metal shackles.

It looked like the Sunday morning farmer's market in the church parking lot back home, Trip thought. He heard a loud voice shout from off in the distance and then a crowd of people erupted in a mixture of cheers and groans. He craned his neck to see around Orek.

"What's goin' on?" Trip whispered to Nrel.

"You will know soon enough." Nrel told him. "And wish you did not."

The crowd parted to let Orek, Nrel and Trip through. Trip noticed the people staring at him. He surmised it was because they had never seen a human before.

"Look at these muscles!"

Trip turned toward the voice and saw an alien male standing up on a stage in the middle of the square. Next to him was another alien, of a different species, dressed only in a thin gauze type shirt and matching pants. The crowd began to yell out.

"Eighty dots!" An alien male called out.

"One hundred dots!" Another alien male countered.

"Going once, twice...SOLD to the stranger in the center!" The alien auctioneer hollered triumphantly.

Captain Orek moved up to the stage and the auctioneer leaned down to talk with him. The ringmaster rose and looked towards Trip, eyeing him up and down.

Trip felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle as he looked away from the auctioneer. He turned towards Nrel who just stared back expressionless.

"It is better than being dead, Tucker." Nrel said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain's Log; Supplemental: It's been four days since Commander Tucker boarded the Trelon vessel to help repair a faulty generator and was kidnapped by Orion smugglers. We have gathered information about the Orion smugglers from the Trelons and the Vulcan database. Computer pause."

Captain Jonathan Archer paced back and forth across his ready room floor. He was not at all comfortable making a supplemental entry that did not announce they had found Trip safe and sound. On the contrary, the information had an unsettling feeling of foreboding.

"Computer resume recording. Some of the Trelons overheard the Orion officers discussing their damaged engines. Therefore, we believe Commander Tucker was taken for the purpose of making repairs. These Orion smugglers are known to frequent Alpha Proxima II to sell their stolen goods and...kidnapped people. Slavery is alive and prospering on that planet."

The door chime interrupted his train of thought.

"Computer pause. Enter."

The door slid open and T'Pol stepped in, hands behind her back.

"We will be in orbit of the planet by 2300 hours tomorrow, Captain."

Archer nodded and slipped into his chair. "Thank you. I guess you have everything under control out there."

T'Pol watched as the captain wiped his brow and then rubbed his face briskly with his hands. She knew he and Commander Tucker were still having some uncomfortable feelings in each other's presence since the incidents following their dinner with Davanj almost two months previously. That had been stressing the captain and now, with Mr. Tucker's absence, it was becoming more intense.

"You look in need of some rest, Sir." T'Pol observed.

"Then," Archer said, rising slowly. "I guess I'll call it a day."

T'Pol moved aside and let the captain pass. She had kept a watchful eye on him the past few days since the commander's disappearance. His movements were becoming forced, as the obvious lack of sleep was taking its toll.

"Captain," T'Pol spoke up, seemingly startled by her own voice. He turned to face her. "We will find him."

Archer cocked his head, furrowing his brow at her. "Do you really believe that?"

"It is the logical conclusion." T'Pol stared, unflinching. "The commander is physically fit and would be very profitable for the Orions. By the same token, he would be quite sought after by the buyers."

The captain had a lopsided grin forming at the corner of his mouth. He wasn't sure whether her analytical description was cold or reassuring. True, what she said meant that Trip would still be alive. The other alternative way of thinking was that his best friend's mouth and stubbornness had gotten him injured or even killed.

"T'Pol," Archer finally said. "Thank you. I'll be in my quarters."

* * *

Orek looked over toward Nrel and jerked his head. Nrel nodded and poked Trip in the back as the auctioneer watched them with scrutinizing eyes.

"This is it?" The auctioneer asked as he turned Trip around.

"He only looks small in those coverings." Orek told him. "He is strong."

"Yes, so you said." He began to squeeze Trip's arms, checking for muscles. "And he can repair engines on space ships?"

"Yes," Orek answered. "Should be worth twice as much as a labor slave."

"We'll see." The auctioneer said unenthusiastically. "Change him."

Nrel poked Trip in the back again and cocked his head toward the tent set up behind the stage.

* * *

Trip entered the tent and saw tables set up with piles of clothing. All were of the gauze type material the other auctioned off slave wore; pullover v-neck quarter sleeved shirts and drawstring pants. Nrel began to unlock the shackles on Trip's wrists. Trip turned his head and glared at Nrel.

"Do not look at me that way." Nrel said.

"Sorry," Trip turned back around. "I'm kinda in shock here."

"You will do well. You are strong and smart."

"Why do I get the feelin' this crowd isn't lookin' for smart?"

"Some are." Nrel replied. "Some are not. This is better than..."

"...bein' dead. I know."

"Change into those." Nrel pointed to the clothes piles on the tables.

Trip began to rummage through the shirts, holding them up to size them.

"So, this is it for me as far as you're concerned?" Trip asked.

"What?" Nrel asked in confusion.

"You're just gonna let 'im sell me." Trip sounded betrayed.

"I have no choice." Nrel defended. "And even if I did, what makes you think I would save you from this fate?"

Trip looked up at the Orion with a wry smile. "Right, Nrel. I'm gonna miss ya, too."

* * *

"Interesting clothing he was wearing." The auctioneer eyed Orek. "Any more where he came from?"

"No. He is one of a kind." Orek said with a grin.

"I hope so, Orek."

"Have you ever had any trouble from others like the ones I have sold to you in the past?" Orek asked.

"One close call."

"And I have brought you a dozen." Orek said, feeling redeemed.

"That was one close call too many." The auctioneer said, moving off to confer with his assistant.

* * *

Trip drew the string on the pants and looked up at Nrel, who had placed his uniform and boots off to the side. Nrel began to place the shackles back on Trip's hands again.

"Wait." Trip said. "My translator."

"You can not keep it." Nrel told him.

"Nrel, please?" Trip pleaded.

"Whoever buys you will surely take it away."

"Fine." Trip conceded. "But just let me have it for my debut out there."

Nrel shook his head and unzipped the sleeve pocket of the Starfleet uniform. He placed the translator in Trip's hands and then began to bind them.

"If I see anymore like you up there," Nrel said in a low voice. "Perhaps I will have something in common with them to talk about."

"I'd like to think so." Trip replied. He was sure this was Nrel's way of telling him that he wasn't going to abandon him forever on this world.

"Keep that active mouth still and you might survive." Nrel advised as he finished locking the cuffs.

"Thanks." Trip nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

Trip felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't eaten much on the Orion ship the last few days. Mainly because Orek had withheld food as punishment for his uncooperative stance the first day. The other reason was the food had no taste and looked like slop. So, he knew hunger might be one cause for the churning in his gut. The other was most likely the pure terror of his present predicament.

As Nrel led him to the stage to the awaiting auctioneer and Orek, Trip felt his legs begin to get heavy. The auctioneer took hold of his arm and pulled him up the steps to the center of the stage. The crowd gasped in surprise.

"I have here a hu-man male." The auctioneer called out. "He is small, but he is strong. And he is a skilled engineer."

Trip had no troubled, at first, keeping his head up and surveying the crowd. He saw a mixture of male and female aliens that were sizing him up and even leering at him. He caught sight of one male who appeared to be in his late fifties by Earth's aging standards. He was muscular and moved slowly up from the back to the center of the crowd.

"Twenty dots!" One male bidder yelled.

"Thirty dots!" The second bidder called out.

"Come, come now." The auctioneer chided. "I admit his species is unknown, but he comes fresh off of Captain Orek's ship."

"Twenty-five dots, then!" Yelled the second bidder.

The crowd emitted a wave of laughter at the marked down remark.

"Very humorous!" Orek said, climbing onto the stage. "He is not damaged goods. The bruises on his face were a simple misunderstanding."

Trip looked down at the floor of the stage now. He was beginning to feel embarrassed being talked of as if he was property.

"Forty dots!" A third bidder called out.

"Forty-five dots!" The second bidder quickly hollered.

"Two hundred dots!"

The crowd fell silent and Trip's head snapped up to look straight into the eyes of the man he had watched move up in the crowd.

"Two hundred dots from K'ail!" The auctioneer roared. The crowd murmured and coughed, but no one countered. "Going once...twice. SOLD to K'ail for two hundred dots!"

K'ail moved to the side of the stage and paid the auctioneer's assistant. He then turned just as Trip was being led down the steps to him.

"After all these years, K'ail," the auctioneer mused. "It is a pleasure to be able to provide for your needs."

K'ail nodded and without a word took Trip by the arm and pulled him off. Trip shot a quick glance at Nrel, who turned his gaze away.

"My fee." Orek nudged the auctioneer.

"Yes, yes, Orek. Not so loud."

"K'ail runs the old machine shop, does he not?" Nrel asked the auctioneer.

"Yes." The auctioneer answered as he counted out Orek's share. "He has worked it alone since his mate and son were killed."

"Until next time." Orek bid the auctioneer.

Nrel followed Orek through the crowd and found himself looking off in the direction of K'ail's shop. He could see Tucker shuffling beside the older man. Perhaps the human would have a good life with that one, Nrel thought.

* * *

K'ail pulled Trip into the shop and gave him a firm shove toward one corner. Trip, taking the hint, backed into the corner without a word. He watched the older man move about the shop as if he was trying to tidy it up. It was a typical repair shop cluttered with parts here and there.

"This is my livelihood." K'ail spoke finally. "I repair whatever people bring me. Technology moves very fast and I am slowing down. You will keep me in business. What are you called?"

"Tucker." Trip replied.

"Tucker? No, I will change that."

"If it's all the same, I'd like ta keep..."

"Silence!" K'ail barked, lunging at Trip and grabbing his arm. He yanked the younger man forward and heard a clatter on the floor.

Trip reacted to the fallen device, which K'ail was already bending down to pick it up. He held it out and shoved it in Trip's face.

"What is this?!" K'ail asked. "A weapon?"

"No!" Trip backed up feeling threatened. "It's a translator."

K'ail inspected the device in fascination. He firmly grasped Trip by the arm and pulled him into another room.

Trip had no idea what to expect. He wondered if this man was capable of being violent. Trip's first impression of the man had him believing he was disgusted with the auction, until K'ail surprised him with his bid of two hundred dots.

The room appeared to be the living area. There was what could be called a kitchenette on one side and a sleep chamber behind a beaded curtain on the other side. K'ail pushed Trip into a corner in this room and then quickly opened a cabinet. He pulled out a small pouch and put the translator in it, tying the string. He moved to Trip and began to tie the pouch around his neck. When he was done binding it, he tucked the pouch inside Trip's shirt.

"I am not without understanding." K'ail said quietly. "But you must learn your place here in this village or you will not survive. You speak only when allowed to do so and use the appropriate reverence titles. Do you understand...Tucker?"

Trip eyed the man and half smiled at the use of his name. He guessed this man would not rename him and was grateful for that. Now he needed to show him the respect he deserved in this world by reason of their roles.

"Yes, sir." Trip answered.

* * *

Archer was trying to read while Porthos curled up next to him on the bed. He wasn't having much luck concentrating and kept re-reading the same paragraph over and over. When the door chimed it was a welcome diversion.

"Come in." The captain called out, not budging. Porthos perked up his ears, but did not move either.

Phlox entered with his little black bag and a genial smile on his face. "Please excuse the interruption, Captain."

"No, no." Archer sat up now. "I was just reading."

"I was wondering if you might need something to help you sleep tonight."

"Is it that obvious?" Archer asked.

"I'd like to say it is because I am a stupendous physician." Phlox replied. "But I've had several members of the crew pay me visits over the last few days expressing concern for their captain's well being."

"I've been worried about Trip." Archer sounded a tad defensive.

"Your worry is warranted, Captain." Phlox told him. "The Vulcan database gave extensive information regarding the Orions. Their brutal treatment of captives is known and you are his captain. Your concern and thoughts are understandably with him now."

"He never knows when to keep his mouth shut." The captain shook his head.

"You will be no match for the Orions, or help to Commander Tucker, if you have had little sleep in five days." Phlox said, producing a hypospray. He bent down and injected the captain in his neck.

"Thanks, Doc."

"Good night." Phlox turned and left without another word.

Archer scrubbed Porthos behind the ears and kissed the top of his head. "Let's get some sleep, boy."

* * *

Trip sat at a table working on a piece of machinery. He sported two thick metal bracelets that he, periodically, tried to get a finger underneath to scratch his irritated skin. There were eyelets on the bracelets that he surmised were for a chain that would be used to restrain him at some point.

K'ail looked up from his work at another table and peered out the window at the darkening sky. He walked to the front door and locked it.

"The streets are almost empty." K'ail spoke to Trip. "Our workday is over. Come."

Trip followed the man into the living area. Once there, Trip waited by the doorway for instructions, commands or whatever.

"The bowls, spoons and cups are in that cabinet." K'ail said, pointing. "Set the table and then sit there."

K'ail began to prepare the meal on a stove as Trip followed the directions he was given. He sat down at the place K'ail had pointed to and began to tug at the bracelets.

"You will get used to them." K'ail told him as he served a stew into the bowls. He poured a greenish liquid in the cups and then sat across from Trip, nodding his permission for Trip to eat.

Trip took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them and began to eat.

"What was that you just did?" K'ail asked.

"Said grace, sir."

"Grace?"

"I gave thanks for the food, sir." Trip tried to explain.

"Whom did you thank?" K'ail asked curiously.

"God, sir." Trip said.

"The gods?" K'ail was surprised. "What gods do you worship?"

"God, not gods, sir." Trip said, a bit testier than he had meant to.

"Watch your tone." K'ail warned. After a glaring pause, he resumed eating. "Tomorrow we will go to the marketplace before the morning meal. We need food and supplies. You must walk slightly behind me so I can still see you with a shift of my eyes. Do not look anyone in the eyes as it is a sign of arrogance. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Trip mumbled.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence. K'ail cleared the table and instructed Trip to push the chairs in and wipe the table down then go stand in the corner. When K'ail was finished he started for a door at the back of this room.

"Come." K'ail said.

Trip wondered what could be in that room. After all, K'ail lived in this room since there was the bed chamber and kitchen.

K'ail lit the room and Trip saw it was a small storage room with crates and boxes. There was a small cot against the back wall that had something stacked on it that K'ail cleared off.

"This is where you will sleep." K'ail told him, moving off into a darkened side of the room. "Lie down on your back."

Trip did as he was told and waited for K'ail to come out of the darkness. When the man did, he had two chains in his hands. He took hold of one of Trip's wrist bracelets and began to attach it to the metal frame of the cot. He repeated the act with the other wrist.

"This is so you do not give me any trouble." K'ail said, looking down at the obvious miserable expression on his slave's face. "I am not going to try and be someone I am not. I never believed in the slave trade of our village. But I also and no fool. I know I cannot possibly keep up with the demands of my shop."

"I understand, sir." Trip offered. After all, he did understand. This man needed to make a living and if he couldn't keep up with the demands he would not survive.

K'ail chuckled at the fact that Tucker had answered without permission. He thought this one was lucky to have been purchased by him. Had it been any of the other buyers, this one would be licking his wounds by now.

"Not yet," K'ail told him. "But you will." He doused the light and left the room.

Trip heard the clicking of the lock. He began to shift on the cot, but realized that no position was going to be comfortable. He sighed deeply and stared out into the darkness. His thoughts were bombarded with Enterprise and his situation. Was the ship close or was the captain and crew still trying to find out where he was? How long would he have to stay here?

His eyes fluttered closed as he started to drift off to sleep. Instinctively he turned over on his right side, which was the way he liked to fall asleep. But the chain attached to his left bracelet pulled taut and the cuff dug into his flesh. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his wrist.

"Damn." Trip cursed his predicament. He closed his eyes again, but this time not for sleep. "Now I lay me down ta sleep. I pray the Lord...Enterprise gets here real soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was quiet in the Captain's Mess. Archer expected nothing less since his dining partners were T'Pol and Malcolm Reed.

"I've been giving serious thought to the rescue team. I'd like to hear any suggestions." Archer said, not looking up from his plate.

"Well, sir," Reed took the lead. "I'd say Hoshi's skills will be needed with all of the alien traffic that goes through that planet."

"Agreed." Archer nodded. "But what about a weapons fight?"

"Lieutenant Reed recently reported that Ensign Sato has become quite adept with a phase pistol, as well as rifles. Then, there are her hand to hand combat skills." T'Pol responded.

"She can hold her own, sir." Reed reinforced.

"As long as we're all in agreement." Archer said. "She's in. I need two more."

"Mr. Reed, by virtue of his position." T'Pol offered.

"Again, in." Archer looked up at Reed. "One more spot."

Reed glanced over at T'Pol, who continued to sip her plomeek broth.

"How about you, T'Pol?" The captain finally asked.

"A vulcan would be incongruous on Alpha Proxima II, Captain." She said, locking her eyes on his. "Vulcans do not visit the planet; only those in need of the services of the inhabitants, which range from merchants and healers to a questionable bar and hostelry establishment."

"It's a pretty seedy place, isn't it?" Archer asked with a worried look.

"The villagers practice slavery and condone immoralities against those they enslave." T'Pol bluntly retorted.

Reed shifted uneasily in his chair, diverting his attention to gently tossing his scrambled eggs with his fork. The captain placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands in thought.

"Ensign Mayweather is our boomer, Captain." Reed decided to break the tension from the sub-commander's graphic depiction of the environment Trip was most likely in by now. "We'll need to get out of there in a hurry." "Without a doubt." The captain agreed. "Travis it is."

"Sir," Reed added. "What if Commander Tucker isn't on Alpha Proxima II?"

T'Pol put her spoon down and sat, rigid as ever, looking at the captain. Archer knew this was going to come up, but he had hoped it would've been much later. Preferably when the heat of the moment clouded their better judgement. Admiral Forrest's instructions from Starfleet had been specific and the captain had relayed them to the crew in the briefing. But, he knew his crew. They wanted to hear his, the captain's, thoughts.

"The trail dead ends there, Malcolm." Archer found his voice. It was raspy and strained, so he took a sip of his lukewarm coffee before he continued. "You know we've been instructed to continue our mission in that case. We have no other leads."

"So," Reed persisted. "What will we do if he's not there, sir?"

"I don't know." Archer looked from T'Pol to Reed. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

The marketplace was buzzing with the local merchants in the forefront now that the slave auction was through. Villagers bartered and purchased their food, clothing and what-nots. Trip followed K'ail among the carts, careful to keep his eyes at waist level.

Off in the distance, two of the village soldiers watched the pair. General Che and Lieutenant Ren leaned up against a hut, exchanging a curious glance.

K'ail stopped to purchase some fruit from one of the merchant carts. K'ail and the peddler shared some good-natured bantering. A young female villager walked passed, her arms overflowing with groceries. She bumped into another passerby and a large, round fruit bounced to the ground right at Tucker's feet.

Instinctively, Trip bent down and picked up the fallen produce. Rising to replace the fruit on top of the pile in the woman's arms, he mistakenly made eye contact with her. In a flash, a large male villager snatched the fruit from his hand and raised his fist, striking Trip on the left side of his head at the corner of his eyebrow. Trip staggered backwards and grabbed his head, looking up at his attacker in anger.

As the huge alien grabbed Trip by the shirt front, K'ail tried to hold off the enraged villager. General Che and Lieutenant Ren pushed through the mob that had formed to cheer on the action.

"He does not know better!" K'ail tried to defend Tucker. "You see he is not from our world."

"Let go of him." Che told the man holding Trip.

Trip had kept his eyes downcast when the big oaf had him by the shirt. He knew he was probably in big trouble, but he felt enraged himself. All he was trying to do was help that poor girl.

"K'ail," Che said, walking up to the mechanic. "You are a slave owner now. You have laws you must abide by. Punishing your slave for his disobedience is one of them."

"I will," K'ail said, grabbing Tucker by the arm and dragging him off.

"We'll see!" Ren called out as the crowd snickered in disbelief.

* * *

K'ail closed the door behind them and made his way with Tucker into the living area. Once there, he put down his groceries on the table and pushed his charge into one of the chairs rather roughly. He moved to a cabinet and brought back a plant of some kind that he broke in two applying the gel to Trip's split brow.

"Now you begin to understand?" K'ail asked. "Any other slave would have been pummeled by their master right there and then. Did I not tell you yesterday how to act? Not only did she not order you to pick up that fruit, you looked her in the eyes. Not to mention the one that struck you. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I helped that girl." Trip said, annoyed. "Am I suppose ta 'pologize for that?"

K'ail, equally as frustrated, backhanded Trip across the face. Trip jumped up in defiance, but K'ail drew out a butcher knife from a nearby drawer. Trip stared at K'ail, not sure what he should do. This man didn't know whether Trip would attack him, so the knife was understandable. But why did he hit him? He didn't think K'ail was cruel or unfair. But, then again, he did say if Trip didn't learn his place there he would not survive.

"I'm sorry, sir." Trip forced himself to say.

"For what?" K'ail said through clenched jaws. He needed to teach this one quickly, or the villagers would chew him up and spit him out.

"For talkin' back, sir." Trip realized that's why K'ail had struck him.

"And?" K'ail continued his lesson.

Trip gritted his teeth, looking away to gather himself. "For lookin' that girl in the eyes, sir."

"What else?" K'ail raised his voice this time. He needed to have this one understand. "Say it."

"And for helpin' her when she didn't order me to! Sir!" Trip said, his voice rising a bit while he stared at K'ail.

"Now get out there and get to work." K'ail said, throwing the knife on the counter.

Trip stomped off and out into the shop. K'ail sat down at the table, his head in his hands. Perhaps he had taken on more than he could handle. But he needed someone who could help him with his business and when he saw Tucker on the auction block he was taken by the resemblance. Although he was alien, this fair-haired man reminded him of his son. Even though the boy had been only fourteen when he was killed, K'ail could see him as a grown man in this one. The features were not the same, but the eyes and the hair color were haunting. That was making disciplining him more difficult.

* * *

Trip, still heated, sat at the work table holding the piece he was working on the day before. He turned it over in his hands and then raised it as if to toss it across the room. Instead, he slammed it hard on the table.

The shop door had a bell connected to it that signaled a customer. It rang and Trip looked up at the opening door. Quickly remembering he could not look at whoever it was, he went back to work. K'ail came out from the back and saw General Che and Lieutenant Ren entering his shop. A sickening feeling attacked his stomach as he wondered if they were here to enforce the laws. That is, to make sure he had punished Tucker.

"General Che," K'ail smiled, trying to appear innocent. "What can I do for you?"

"We will talk in private." Che said, moving to K'ail.

The two men went into the back room leaving Ren with Trip.

* * *

K'ail returned to preparing the morning meal as Che circled the table. He suspiciously surveyed the two place settings.

"I hope your slave did not give you anymore trouble." Che remarked.

"No." K'ail answered. "But you did not come here to inquire about my troubles."

"We all know you are not capable of being master to a slave." Che said, lifting one booted foot onto a chair at the table. He looked from the table settings back up to K'ail. "Are you expecting company, K'ail?"

"What do you want, Che?" K'ail's impatience getting the best of him.

"I spoke to Skrull about your exotic purchase." Che informed him. "He is very interested and is willing to offer you two thousand dots."

K'ail's eyes widened and he leaned on the counter for support. "That is four times what I make in a month. Why would he pay such a high price for a male?"

"Skrull has his reasons." Che shrugged.

"What?" K'ail asked. "Without seeing him?"

"He trusts my judgement." Che removed his foot from the chair and walked to the door. "Bring him to the club tonight, before the evening shows are over."

"Che," K'ail shook his head. "This makes no sense..."

"Two thousand dots, K'ail." Che enticed the man. "Why such doubts?"

* * *

Ren watched the odd looking being work. He did not see any visible signs that K'ail had disciplined him for his behavior in the marketplace. K'ail was not strong enough to be forceful, Ren thought. This one had it too easy.

"Well, well," Ren said, moving up to stand behind Trip. "So you have a technical skill. That requires something up here." He roughly tapped Trip on the head with his knuckles.

Trip refused to look up at all and kept his eyes on the table, continuing to work.

"I never would have guessed you had anything up there after that little display out in the square this morning." Ren grabbed Trip's wrists and shook them, making him drop the tool he held. Ren leaned close to Trip's ear. "Come on. Look at me. Let me see those empty eyes."

Trip remained looking down at the table, but he could feel Ren's breath on his neck. Trip was feeling his blood boil, but knew he could not risk losing control. Ren threw off his grip and grabbed Trip by the hair, pulling his head way back.

"I cannot wait until you slip up in front of me again." Ren spit out in Trip's face.

Trip's anger was growing incredibly. He just wanted this creep to stop pushing him. Ren suddenly shoved Trip's face down on the table. Trip's hands were flat on the table top and pain shot through his cheek.

"Pick up the tool, hu-man." Ren ordered. "You have work to do. Do it!"

Trip groped for the tool, but couldn't find it. He then felt for the piece of machinery he had been working on and grasped it tightly when he found it. Again he tried for the tool and found it with his other hand. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the tool and the machinery to connect. Trip couldn't see a damn thing with Ren holding his head down.

Without warning, Trip slammed the machinery back up into Ren's face, causing the lieutenant to release his grip and jump back. Ren let out a howl and Trip leapt to his feet. Che and K'ail rushed into the room.

"He attacked me!" Ren yelled out.

K'ail quickly retrieved one chain and connected the wrist cuffs together in front of Trip.

"I will deal with him." K'ail told the soldiers.

"No!" Ren protested. "He is mine!"

Che looked at K'ail and nodded. "He is right, K'ail. It is his right as an officer."

Ren took hold of the chain that linked the cuffs together and pulled Trip toward the door to the living area. K'ail and Che followed them through the living area.

"Ren," K'ail tried. "Not like this."

"My face is bleeding." Ren told him. "I won't draw blood, K'ail. But he will pay."

As Ren pulled Tucker outside through the back door, K'ail tried to follow. Che cut K'ail off and blocked the door, closing it. Reluctantly K'ail sank down in a chair at the table.

* * *

Ren undid the chain from one wrist and pulled Trip's arm up toward a tall branch. He quickly grabbed the other wrist and pulled that one up and connected the chain. Now Trip was standing on his toes, his arms dangling by the chain from the branch overhead.

Trip watched the door to K'ail's house. Where was he? Why didn't he come out to intervene? Ren had disappeared from view and Trip twisted to try and see where he was. This was going to be bad and he couldn't do anything about it. He only had himself to blame for not suppressing his anger.

There was a loud crack and then he heard Ren's footsteps crunching in the leaf covered grass. When he came to stop in front of Trip, he held in his hands what looked like a club. It was actually a branch about four feet long and two or three inches thick. He moved closer towards Trip and swung the club towards his stomach.

* * *

K'ail slammed the bottle on the table. He had poured himself another drink and was draining that glass like the one before. Che leaned against the door watching the old man.

"You are not cut out for this." Che told him.

"After Ren is through with him, will he still be worth two thousand dots?" K'ail asked with a snort.

"He will not damage him for what Skrull wants him for." Che responded.

"Skrull's establishment is filled with Orion animal women dancing and cavorting with the travelers that gather there." K'ail poured another drink. "What does he want with my slave?"

"What does it matter?" Che insisted. "The offer is two thousand dots. Be there before the end of the evening shows or the price goes down."

Che turned and went outside. K'ail downed the drink he had just poured, throwing the glass across the room. Before it had finished shattering, K'ail was outside after Che.

* * *

Che walked toward Ren, who was gaining better footing to wield his club for another strike. Tucker was slumped forward, coughing up. K'ail stopped just outside the doorway and watched from there.

"That is quite enough, Ren." Che told his lieutenant.

"But, General," Ren smiled. "He likes it!"

"He does?" Che asked, not amused.

"I told him to let me know when he has had enough." Ren explained. "So far he has not made a sound." Ren prepared to swing once more, but Che took hold of his arm.

"Enough." Che stressed.

Ren dropped the branch and followed Che out of the yard and around the corner. K'ail rushed to Tucker and lifted his chin. There was spit drooling down his chin and his face was covered in sweat. His eyes were half closed and he moaned slightly. K'ail began to take Tucker down from the tree.

* * *

K'ail supported Trip with strong arms and deposited him onto the cot in the storage room. Trip couldn't really focus on anything, so he kept his eyes closed. His stomach was hurting terribly and he was sure some ribs were broken. K'ail brought a stool over and sat next to the cot. Trip could feel a cool cloth sweep gently across his face.

"General Che's visit was about you." K'ail told him. "Seems Skrull, the owner of the club down the street, is interested in purchasing you. He has offered me four month's income."

Trip's eyes shot open and he tried to focus on K'ail.

"Damaged goods, sir." Trip croaked.

K'ail smiled down at this strange one. He lifted up Tucker's shirt and saw the bruising that was rapidly forming along with the reddened flesh.

Trip watched K'ail reach for a clear pouch that had some sort of gelatinous content. The older man gently placed the pouch on Trip's stomach, which made him tense at the weight. But he let out a ragged breath when he felt the coldness that radiated from the pouch against his sore middle.

"I knew you were not from the work camps when I first saw you." K'ail told Tucker. "That is where the slaves are suppose to come from. However, the Orions' connections with the auction are shaded and everyone knows an Orion slave's origins are questionable. Did the Orions kidnap you?"

"Yes, sir." Trip sighed.

"And before that?"

"I served as Chief engineer on a starship." Trip managed to get out. "They're comin' for me."

"And if they do not?" K'ail asked. "You will try to escape. I could not do to you what the law dictates I must in that case. So, then what choice do I have?"

Trip was beginning to get anxious. K'ail couldn't really be thinking about this Skrull guy's offer.

"You're not sellin' me. Are ya, sir?" Trip's voice shook.

"I am not able to handle mistreating you." K'ail explained. "Even if it is because you disobey. You know, I purchased you not only for your skills. Your hair color reminded me of my son's. He and his mother were killed by night raiders nearly twenty years ago while I was away on business."

Trip's eyes locked onto K'ail and followed the man's movement when he got up to get a blanket. He returned and covered Trip.

"I—I can learn ta obey, sir." Trip was not liking the way this was going.

"I know you could, eventually." K'ail said, taking the cloth and wiping Tucker's face down again. "But until then, I would have to punish you for your failings. I cannot. I am sorry."

Trip pulled the blanket up to his face, overcome with the physical pain and the realization of his plight. He didn't want K'ail to see the tears that were welling up in his eyes that he had no control over because he was just plain exhausted, physically and mentally, at this moment.

K'ail placed a hand on Tucker's head, stroking his hair paternally. "You are starting to feel the pangs of your predicament. Rest now. I will come for you when it is time to go."

Trip heard the door close but, just as he was not shackled to the bed frame, it was not locked this time. He gathered up the blanket tighter around himself and felt the tears run down the sides of his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The senior bridge crew were all present on the bridge, despite the fact that it was 2240 hours. They had all switched shifts to be ready for their arrival at Alpha Proxima II.

"We are in orbit at the coordinates the Trelons gave us, Captain." Ensign Mayweather announced.

"Hoshi?" Archer glanced over to her.

"There's a lot of transmissions, sir." Ensign Sato informed him, as her eyes fixed on her console in concentration. "Ship to surface mostly. Some of the languages are translating, but they're all criss- crossing. They sound like traders talking to merchants."

"No human bio signs show up in the village." T'Pol said. "But there is a lot of interference with all of these ships and their emissions."

"Some of these ships have very impressive armory." Reed marveled. "There's one that out guns us five to one."

"Let's hope we don't offend them." Archer told him. "It's pretty late there about now."

"The time is inconsequential since this village has the aforementioned establishment for entertaining travelers," T'Pol reminded him.

"I guess we better get moving, then." Archer sighed. "Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis get changed and meet me in launchbay 2. You have the bridge, sub-commander."

Archer got up as the other three moved quickly to the turbolift. T'Pol rose and was at the captain's side before he reached the lift door.

"Captain, may I speak with you?" She asked.

The captain nodded to the others in the turbolift. "I'll be along shortly."

When the turbolift door closed, T'Pol looked up into Archer's eyes. "Is there any further information about Alpha Proxima II you require?"

Archer frowned at her, not quite understanding what she was getting at. "Is there something you're holding back?"

"You appear to be hesitant about making the journey to the surface." T'Pol replied.

"I am, T'Pol." The captain admitted, lowering his voice and pulling her into the empty situation room. "I'm afraid Trip won't be there and, I guess, I really don't want to know that. But I have to ask again, is there something you're not telling me?"

"There are unconfirmed reports that the villagers have other uses for their slaves, other than as laborers or servants."

"Such as?" Archer's tone was riddled with caution.

"The establishment I spoke of is said to contain a brothel." T'Pol said without hesitation. "They seek out the most alien of slaves to their culture and prostitute the males as well as the females."

"I never thought you were prone to the rumor mill, T'Pol. Unless you found it a logical possibility."

"I have learned," T'Pol explained. "Rumors are founded on some truth. If Commander Tucker is not on the surface, it may well be favorable for him."

Archer knew now that her sharing of this gossip was meant only to ease his mind. He smiled down at her. "I better get going." He entered the turbolift and nodded his thanks to her.

  * It was late, but Trip didn't know just how late. He had slept most of the day and K'ail woke him up in time for supper. Now he was standing in the shop looking out the window while K'ail secured the shackles behind his back. 



"This is for the best." K'ail told him, moving around front. "You do as you are told and you should be well."

"If ya thought I could do that, behave, you wouldn't be gettin' rid of me." Trip said, obviously upset.

"Tucker," K'ail shook his head. "I know you are scared."

"Ya don't know anythin' 'bout what I'm feelin'!" Trip raised his voice, only to feel his stomach muscles tighten painfully. He bent forward and coughed up.

K'ail took Tucker by the shoulders and straightened him up, then took the young man's head in his hands. "I do not want to do this! Can you not understand my position?! There are laws here that I must follow where you are concerned!"

"I'd rather you punish me than someone I don't know!" Trip blurted out. His eyes started to mist, so he inhaled deeply to clear his head. "Ya wouldn't go too far, I know that. I wouldn't hate ya for it, either. I wouldn't."

K'ail pulled Tucker's head down onto his shoulder. "Hush. We have to go."

Trip shook his head free from K'ail's grip and stood up straight. He had no control over what was happening to him, but he could control his emotions. He had to.

* * *

The night air felt good on his skin. His nostrils took in smells from the eateries in the village. K'ail gently guided him down an alley. Trip could see General Che and Lieutenant Ren standing with four other soldiers in a doorway at the end of the alley. K'ail halted halfway down and reached into Trip's shirt to remove the pouch.

"This will only create more problems for you." K'ail told him.

Trip did not protest, even though he wanted to. K'ail was probably right. Separating him from his translator was best. They continued to walk down the alley.

K'ail stopped Tucker right in front of Che and the others. Che had a knowing smirk on his face and opened the door, letting K'ail enter with Tucker. Che followed them inside.

The hallway was long and several doors lined both sides. Che had moved in front of K'ail and Trip, stopping at one door. The general pushed a button and a buzzer was heard on the other side. A voice called out for entry and Che opened the door.

Skrull was an Orion. Trip's stomach was still hurting from Ren's beating that morning, but he felt a different twinge when he saw Skrull sitting behind his desk. An alien, a species Trip had never seen before, was standing next to him. Trip recognized he was a slave by his attire.

"Well, well," Skrull leaned forward on his desk. "K'ail, you have come to your senses, I see."

"My payment." K'ail said flatly.

Skrull motioned for his servant, who moved to a safe and counted out the payment. Skrull rose and walked around to the front of his desk, giving Trip the once over with his eyes. He then began to inspect him by walking around him.

"He is most unusual looking." Skrull directed to Che, who nodded.

The servant paid K'ail and the old man left in a hurry, not looking back. Now Trip felt more alone than ever. K'ail was gone and so was his translator. He could no longer understand what these aliens were saying, which left him more vulnerable than he cared to admit.

Skrull reached up taking a fist full of Trip's hair and yanked his head back. With the other hand he raised the front of Trip's shirt and revealed the horrible bruises and swelling on his abdomen. He looked knowingly at Che, then released Trip.

Che sat on the edge of Skrull's desk and the latter slid beside him. Both stared at the human, who kept his eyes downcast.

"What did you call him, Che?"

"A hu-man."

"Hu-man." Skrull rolled on his tongue.

"The night is still young, Skrull." Che reminded him.

"Yes." Skrull rubbed his chin in thought. "I think it is time this hu-man started paying back his price."

"You could make a sizeable profit on this one." Che remarked.

Skrull snapped his fingers and the servant was front and center immediately.

"Take him to one of the private rooms." Skrull told the servant. "Secure him and leave."

The servant took hold of Trip by the arm and took him out. Che and Skrull looked very content with themselves.

"L'Rona is here tonight, Skrull." Che offered. "And you know how she can never pass up a new one."

Skrull's brows rose as he let out a wicked laugh.

* * *

The streets were deserted as Archer, Reed, Hoshi and Travis made their way through the village. They all wore hooded robes. The captain began to feel that this time of night was not the best to make their appearance. There was no one on the streets to blend in with. His communicator beeped, startling him.

"Enterprise to Captain Archer." T'Pol's voice called out.

"Go ahead, T'Pol." Archer spoke into his communicator.

"Human bio signs appeared within the village, Captain." T'Pol informed him. "But they were lost again with interference."

"Did you get a fix?" Archer asked, eagerly.

"Yes. Approximately 1.5 kilometers do East." T'Pol said.

"We're on our way. Archer out."

They slowly kept walking, in the direction T'Pol had given them. They were nearing the designated distance when a man walked up to a shop.

"Excuse me," Archer called out.

K'ail spun around in surprised. "Where did you come from?"

"We're looking for someone." Archer said haltingly.

K'ail's skepticism began to wane as he reached out and pulled Archer's hood down.

"You came!" K'ail exclaimed. "Come inside, quickly."

* * *

K'ail ushered them into his kitchen and made them sit, while he prepared some tea.

"I am K'ail."

"My name is Captain Archer. This is Lieutenant Reed, Ensign Sato and Ensign Mayweather."

"He was sure you would come." K'ail said, marveling at the fact. He placed the pot on the table and sat down.

"Where is he?" Archer asked.

"Not here." K'ail answered. "He was too impulsive. Captain Archer, despite what you will learn about what I have done with him...I was fond of him."

* * *

Trip could feel his heart thump, thumping in his chest. He was in a small room, lying flat on his back on a crude bed. His wrists were tied to the bed frame above his head and his ankles to the foot of the bed. The room was so dimly lit that he could only see a few feet around the bed.

The door opened, the light from the hall allowing him to make out the silhouette of a person. The door was quickly closed. He peered into the darkness and the person was moving closer as he could see a shadow. He swallowed now, his throat parched. A soft purring came from the blackness as the figure glided closer and finally into the light.

Trip's eyes widened as he saw her. She was cat-like with long, orange hair cascading down her shoulders. She had a snout just like a cat and her eyes were almond shaped and green. She bent down next to the bed and began to stroke Trip's hair. He pulled away, but she grabbed his face and started licking his cheek as he squirmed.

He could feel her claws digging into his cheeks as she held tightly to him. She began to lick his chin and then her tongue swept across his tightly closed lips. She let go of his face and began to untie the drawstrings on his pants. Trip began to panic, not able to defend himself. Think, think, he told himself. Maybe if he made her think he would allow her kisses...

L'Rona heard the hu-man moan and she looked back at his face. He was parting his lips now and looking at her as if he would not resist her. She stopped untying the string and bent down to kiss his lips. She stuck her tongue out and the tip made its way just past his lips.

Trip bit down, hard, and then released. The cat-woman jumped up and let out a screeching howl that pierced his eardrums. She backed up into the darkness again, purring in a wounded way. He squinted frantically trying to move his head around to find out where she was. Then he heard it. A sound that sent a chill of terror throughout his body.

The growl started out low and guttural. It built up quickly to a ferocious sound as L'Rona stalked her prey. She saw the terror in his eyes when she came out into the light and he saw the fangs she revealed. Her growl turned into a snarl and she lunged forward and down bearing her claws for the attack.

Trip closed his eyes and pressed his chin down tightly to protect his neck. He felt the claws tear at his shirt and then the pain as they ripped into his flesh.


	5. Chapter 5

K'ail stared into his cup, recollecting that morning's brutal display from Lieutenant Ren on Tucker. Archer, Reed, Hoshi and Travis sat quietly listening to the man.

"He took the punishment bravely." K'ail told them. "Never made a sound, which enraged Ren further. No, the emotions came only with the realization that I could not keep him."

"He's as tough as they come." Archer said thoughtfully. Hearing K'ail tell that story brought back vivid, dark memories from only a few months ago. When he, himself, had been the one to abuse Trip just as viciously. "But he's loyal. He must've thought highly of you to want to stay that badly."

"And I betrayed him." K'ail shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Captain, I tell you I knew nothing of the possibility of...those kinds of goings on at Skrull's. But it makes sense now as to why he paid such a high price for him."

"So," Reed said, tired of holding his anger inside. "How do we get him back?"

"You would have to go to the club and make Skrull an offer." K'ail looked at them all. "But he paid me four months' income for him. He will not sell readily."

"We don't have any currency to buy him back." Travis reminded them.

"Then maybe we'll just have to spring him." Archer announced.

"Whatever we do," Hoshi muttered. "We have to hurry, Captain."

"I have an idea!" K'ail said, jumping up and pushing back his chair.

* * *

K'ail entered the club with Archer close behind wearing the latest in slave garb. The captain sported a facial appliance that, hopefully, would not identify him as the same species as Tucker. The two moved to the back hallway.

Malcolm entered, with a slightly different alteration of appearance, and moved to the bar next to a soldier. Two Orion animal women danced seductively on a stage behind the bar.

Nrel observed the stranger that stood next to him, downing his drink. He caught sight of K'ail and the strange slave with him.

A few minutes later Hoshi and Travis came in, looking non-human, and took a table in the corner. Travis nervously scanned around the room, as Hoshi clung to his arm and cuddled up to him.

"Don't look so suspicious, Travis." Hoshi told him, holding her coy smile. "The captain said make it look good. We're suppose to be partying."

"Yeah," Travis said. "So, uh, do you come here often?"

Hoshi let out a sigh, rolling her eyes upward.

* * *

K'ail approached the bouncer that blocked the doorway to the hall. Archer made sure he didn't look anyone in the eyes and stood close behind K'ail.

"K'ail, is it not?" Nrel called out as he walked towards them.

"Yes." K'ail turned. "I need to see Skrull. I sold him the slave this evening and our dealings are not finished."

"Tuck—" Nrel caught himself. "I see. Was he not what you wanted?"

"He was..." K'ail thought carefully. "Rather difficult."

Nrel nodded toward Archer. "Where did you get this one?"

"He is not from around here." K'ail said. "I purchased him from a traveler out on the back road this afternoon. Not sure where he got him."

Che came up the hall. "K'ail?"

"Let me see Skrull, Che." K'ail demanded. "I will not be long."

Che nodded to the bouncer to move away and let them through. Nrel followed the three down the hall.

"He may want to see you, too." Che bellowed. "Seems your former slave has created an unpleasant incident with one of the club's influential guests."

Nrel watched the three go into Skrull's office and then proceeded into one of the rooms.

* * *

Skrull watched L'Rona lick at the ice in a cup.

"Are you feeling any better, L'Rona?" Skrull asked, but all she did was grunt. The buzzer on his door went off. "Enter!"

Che opened the door and let K'ail and Archer in. He followed, closing the door behind them.

"He says he needs to see you." Che told Skrull.

"Indeed." Skrull crossed his legs on his desk top. "Well, K'ail, this is L'Rona."

"I have no time for introductions." K'ail told him.

"She is Queen of the Anglorian Trade Delegation." Skrull went on. "Seems she had an unfortunate encounter with the hu-man tonight."

"I want him punis-thed sth-everely for what he ha-th done." L'Rona slurred, then went back to licking her ice chips.

"Oh, he will be, L'Rona." Skrull assured her. "You can be sure of that. But did you enjoy the rest of your time with him?"

Archer peered out of the corner of his eyes at the cat-woman. She fidgeted in her seat enjoying the fawning from Skrull.

"After he knew who wa-th in control," L'Rona said. "It wa-th entertaining at be-thd."

Skrull sighed and looked up at K'ail. "No wonder you sold him so readily only after a short time."

"I need to speak with him." K'ail persisted. "This is my new helper. The hu-man was working on a delicate piece of machinery and I need to know how to finish what he started."

"I am busy here, K'ail." Skrull waved his hand. "That hu-man nearly bit L'Rona's tongue off!"

Archer had to purse his lips to contain the grin that tugged at his lips. Good for you, Trip, Jon thought.

"I do not care what he has done." K'ail tried to sound unaffected. "Nor do I care what you intend to do to him because of it."

"Very well, K'ail." Skrull let out a weary sigh. "You better talk with him now, because he likely will not able to for a quite some time after I get through with him."

Che opened the door in a hurry as K'ail turned on his heels and rushed out of the room, followed by Archer.

In the hall, Nrel peered out one of the private rooms. He wanted to know where Tucker was, but opening doors at random would not be a smart move. He saw Che leading K'ail and his new slave to a door two down from where he was.

"I, myself, find this one very amusing." Che was telling K'ail. "In here."

K'ail waited for Che to open the door, but he stopped as a loud commotion was heard from the bar area. The patrons were cheering and jeering.

"I must go see what is going on out there." Che said, turning the knob on the door and brushing past them.

* * *

K'ail opened the door, entering first. Archer followed and closed the door behind them as he took one last look in the hall. When he turned back around to K'ail, he saw the man rigid and staring down at a bed against the wall.

Trip was lying on the bed, his shirt in rags and exposing lacerations down his chest and across his already bruised stomach. His cheekbone on the right side was black and blue. His eyes were closed and his breathing forced.

Archer rushed to untie Trip's wrists as K'ail gathered himself and began untying his ankles. Jon gently placed Trip's arms at his side and then his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the untied drawstrings of Trip's pants. He reached down and held on to a string.

K'ail looked up and saw the loose strings in horror at the implications. He rose and bolted from the room before Archer could stop him.

"K'ail!" Archer tried, but K'ail threw open the door and was gone. Jon jumped up and closed the door.

* * *

Che stood next to Malcolm, who stood glaring at Travis. Travis was standing in front of Hoshi, blocking her from them. The bouncer held his ground with his arms folded behind Che.

"I only asked to buy the female a drink." Malcolm said.

"I said she was with me." Travis barked at him.

Ren approached through the crowd. "What is going on here?"

"Ren, you take this." Che said. "I have more pressing matters in the back." He stormed off.

"He is trying to take my female!" Travis told him.

"I simply asked her if I could buy her a drink." Malcolm insisted.

"Oh, please," Ren said, looking around Travis at Hoshi. "Female, what do you say?"

Hoshi smiled shyly and batted her eyes at Malcolm. "If he wants to buy me a drink, I say it's fine with me."

The crowd erupted in cheers, as Malcolm smiled broadly and sat beside Hoshi.

* * *

K'ail was pushing his way through the doorway to Skrull's office, when Che saw him. The general caught up and followed him inside.

"What you and your kind do to these slaves sickens me!" K'ail spat at Skrull.

"I thought you did not care what happened to the hu-man." Skrull mocked.

"I do not care what kind of place you run here." K'ail said precisely. "But I do not have to be party to it!"

"Please, K'ail." Skrull grabbed his head. "I have had a very trying evening thanks to your ex-slave."

"Did you see what she did to him?!" K'ail asked.

Skrull exchanged a dumbfounded look with Che, who just shrugged his shoulders. Skrull motioned for Che to go and check.

* * *

Che was met by Ren in the hall.

"The female accepted the drink." Ren told him. "What is wrong?"

"Skrull may not trust my judgement in the future." Che told him.

Nrel came out of his room now and joined the two. "What is all the disorder about?"

"Nrel," Che shook his head. "This night is beyond words."

Che opened the door to the private room revealing Archer kneeling beside the bed with Trip lying on it. Ren and Nrel peeked over Che's shoulders.

Archer turned around at the sound of the door opening and quickly lowered his eyes. He heard the door close and realized he and Trip were still alone.

"Trip," Archer called in a hushed voice. "Can you hear me?"

Trip stirred slightly, then his eyes fluttered open. He looked in Archer's direction, trying to focus. Jon reached out to place a hand on Trip's shoulder and the younger man recoiled in fear.

"It's okay." Jon told him. "It's me, Jon. Better late than never, huh? K'ail told us what happened and helped us get here."

Jon nervously began to tie the strings on Trip's pants.

"When we get back to Enterprise, the doc will fix you right up." Jon hoped that the visible evidence of the attacks on Trip were the only ones the doctor would find.

* * *

"She tore him up badly, Skrull." Che informed the club owner.

"He is more trouble than he is worth." Skrull deduced. "L'Rona asked for half a refund. At this rate, he will not live long enough to pay for himself, let alone make me a profit."

K'ail slammed down money on Skrull's desk. "Here is your 2000 dots! I will take him off your hands!"

"No, no, K'ail." Skrull laughed. "I am in the business of making money. If you want to buy him back, then I want 2500 dots."

"Skrull," Nrel, who had been leaning on the wall by the door, joined in. "You said yourself that you made half a private session fee from L'Rona. You made a profit."

"What are you doing here, Nrel?" Skrull's annoyance growing.

"Captain Orek and I brought that hu-man to the auction." Nrel explained. "He is trouble. So, my friend, here is the other 500 dots to ease my guilt."

Nrel planted the difference on the desk on top of K'ail's. K'ail didn't wait for any response, he left without another word with Nrel following him.

* * *

K'ail burst through the door. "We can leave freely."

Archer stood up, eyeing Nrel. "Who's he?"

"Not an enemy." Nrel replied.

Nrel tried to walk to the bed, but Archer blocked him protectively.

"Who are you?" Archer pressed.

"I told you..." Nrel started.

"N—nrel..." Trip's voice croaked out.

Jon, stunned, turned around as Nrel knelt down by the bed.

"Staying out of trouble is not what you are best at, I see." Nrel looked down at Tucker.

"Better...than bein'...dead..." Trip managed to say.

"Perhaps I overstated the position." Nrel told him.

K'ail came up next to Archer. "He is the first officer on the Orion ship that brought Tucker here."

Archer felt a strange inner pain. He had tried to get through to Trip when they were alone, but Trip had pulled back from his touch. Now, at the sound of Nrel's voice he responded. Jon felt helpless, and angry, at not being able to comfort his friend.

"I hate to break up your little reunion here," Archer told Nrel. "But we need to get going."

Nrel started to scoop Tucker up, when Archer grabbed his arm.

"Captain Archer," K'ail intervened. "Nrel is larger and stronger than either of us. He can move quicker with Tucker."

Reluctantly, Jon let go of Nrel's arm and watched as the Orion easily picked up Trip and cradled him in his arms.

* * *

Archer had contacted the others by communicator and told them to meet back at K'ail's. They all met along the way, but there was no time for explanations.

Once back inside K'ail's, Nrel laid Tucker on the cot in the storage room as the others crowded in. K'ail left the room as Archer grabbed the stool and put it next to the bed.

"Malcolm." Archer barked and pointed at the stool.

Malcolm moved, fast, and sat in the stool. K'ail came back in with the plant with the healing gel and handed it to Malcolm.

Archer got nose-to-nose with Nrel. "I want a few words with you in the other room."

Nrel followed Archer out. K'ail observed Malcolm apply the gel to Trip's wounds and, satisfied it would be done properly, left.

* * *

"So you're responsible for getting him into this?" Archer asked, controlled.

"When my captain gives orders," Nrel defended. "I follow them. I am sure you can understand that."

"No, see I can't." Archer told him. "Because my crew follows my orders, but they also think for themselves. Especially when it comes to basic right and wrong."

K'ail sat at the table, head in hands, listening to the bickering. He was in no mood to interfere at this point.

"I do not expect, or want, your gratitude." Nrel told Archer. "What I did, I did for Tucker. He understands."

"Selling him into slavery was not exactly in his best interest." Archer gritted his teeth. "Or am I missing something here?"

"I do not understand it myself." K'ail finally spoke up. "Captain Archer, he paid the balance of the price Skrull wanted for Tucker."

A knock at the back door surprised them all. Archer rushed into the storage room and closed the door while K'ail answered the knock.

Che stepped inside the room and was startled to see Nrel.

"Still feeling guilty, Nrel?" Che asked.

"I am merely making arrangements with K'ail on repayment." Nrel quickly thought.

"Well, K'ail," Che directed to the older man. "A man who never held to the practice of slavery and now you have two. Care to tell me what is really going on here?"

K'ail looked over at Nrel, who just blankly stared back. The Orion first officer could be of no help here. It was all up to K'ail to save the hu-mans and himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Travis Mayweather stood behind Captain Archer, who had his ear pressed to the closed door.

"Who is it?" Travis asked.

"That general. Che." Archer responded.

Hoshi knelt next to the cot, watching Malcolm remove the remnants of cloth, that used to be a shirt, from Trip. He then continued to apply the gel from the plant leaves K'ail had given him. She leaned in closer to Trip watching his eyes flutter and his body shiver. She reached out and placed her hand on the commander's forehead.

Malcolm looked up when he saw Hoshi's hand move towards Tucker. The expression on her face showed the results of her actions were not favorable.

* * *

"So, you have me, Che." K'ail threw up his hands and sat down at the table. "Yes, I am soft. Is that what you want to hear? I need someone to help me stay in business. To stay alive. But that hu-man was too much trouble. And, no, I cannot punish him the way the law states I must. But what goes on in the backrooms of Skrull's club..."

"K'ail, you fool." Che admonished. "So you purchase him back? Have you forgotten the punishment he deserves for assaulting L'Rona?"

K'ail shook his head, wearily. "No, I have not. It is now my responsibility since I have purchased him prior to it being meted out. In the morning, Che."

"I am sorry, K'ail." Che told him. "It will be done according to the law. Within two hours of the offense. You now have one hour. I will be waiting in the square."

"Che," K'ail rose from his seat. "You saw him."

"Yes," Che admitted as he placed his hand on the door. "And I was prepared to overlook the assault on L'Rona. Silencing her tongue for even a short time did us all a favor. However, L'Rona has come forward to question my enforcement of the law."

"In the square?" K'ail sighed.

"L'Rona is a public figure." Che opened the door. "She wants the punishment to be public as well. One hour, K'ail."

As soon as the door closed behind Che, Archer pulled open the storage room door to K'ail and Nrel.

"What now?" K'ail asked.

"Can't wait until morning." Archer told him. "It's a little less than five kilometers to the shuttlepod."

"Captain." Hoshi quietly called to the captain to get his attention.

"I can carry him there." Nrel told Archer.

"We don't need your help anymore." The captain moved up to Nrel.

"No," Nrel glared at him. "You do not want my help anymore."

"Captain." Hoshi raised her voice now.

"I don't like your idea of help, Nrel." Archer countered.

"Sir?" Hoshi now let the urgency in her voice be heard.

"Hold on, Hoshi." Archer sharply answered back, looking at her.

Hoshi looked up at him, one hand on a scanner and the other on Trip's forehead. Realizing something was wrong, the captain quickly was at her side and crouching next to the cot.

"He's got a fever, sir." Hoshi informed him.

"Sir," Malcolm spoke up. "Two of us could lug him through the forest, but he's been through enough already."

Jon didn't want to admit it, but he was not able to give Trip the best care at the moment. As much as he wanted to be the one to carry him to safety, that wasn't going to happen. Instead, it would be from an alien stranger.

"All right, Nrel." Archer said, standing and backing away from the cot.

"We can go out the back way." K'ail said, already heading out.

Nrel wrapped Trip up in the blanket on the cot and then effortlessly picked him up and followed the others out.

* * *

The wooded area was sparsely covered with trees. That was actually to the groups' advantage in the dark. Reed, Mayweather and Hoshi led the way, followed by K'ail, Nrel carrying Trip and then Archer.

Travis kept turning around and glancing behind at the others. Malcolm noticed and sensed his uneasiness.

"He's fine, ensign." Reed said.

"Sir?" Travis looked at him.

"The commander will be okay." Reed told him.

"Yes, sir." Travis nodded, but slowed up and hung back to let the others catch up.

"It's the Orion, sir." Hoshi told Reed. "Travis' father used to tell him stories of Orion smugglers like we heard about the boogey man."

"Oh," Malcolm realized. "I see. Well, the boogey man Nrel may very well be to us. But to Commander Tucker he's, apparently, a friend."

"I don't think the captain cares for that very much." Hoshi observed.

"That makes two of us." Malcolm muttered under his breath.

"It's just through that clump of trees and then out into the clearing." Archer told K'ail and Nrel.

As the party came out of the clearing, there sat the shuttlepod. It was a welcome sight and they picked up their paces. As they neared the craft, the captain saw Malcolm and Hoshi stop short. He directed his light toward the shuttlepod and his heart skipped a beat.

Che, Ren and three other alien soldiers came from around back of the shuttlepod with weapons drawn.

"Now, what do we have here?" Che asked menacingly. He moved past Reed and Sato and stood next to Nrel. "Round them up." Che told the soldiers as he pointed to Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis.

While the other three were being directed toward the shuttlepod, K'ail walked up to Che.

"What is going on here, K'ail?" Che asked him.

"Che," Nrel piped up. "He is not from the work camps. Orek kidnaps some that he brings to auction and sells them for personal profit."

Che did not look at all surprised. "I suspected, but never had any proof."

"Here is your proof." K'ail jerked a thumb to Tucker.

"I can give you information on some of the dozen or so others sold in the past." Nrel offered.

"Who is he?" Che asked.

"He's my chief engineer." Archer said, coming up next to K'ail. "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer from the Starship Enterprise."

"What is that?" Che asked. "A freighter? A warship?"

"We're explorers from the planet Earth." Archer told him. "We seek out new worlds and to contact the inhabitants."

"Let them go, Che." K'ail pleaded. "Their contact with this world has reached an end."

"Indeed." Che agreed. "But Ren and the others will not let the engineer go without enforcing the law."

"He will not survive." Nrel stressed.

"None of you will any other way." Che replied.

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Travis whispered to Malcolm.

"Who knows?" Reed sighed.

"Well, if anyone can talk us out of this, it's the captain." Hoshi said confidently.

* * *

"You are serious?" Che asked in disbelief.

"You said they wouldn't let us go, unless the punishment was handed out." Archer said to Che. "If that's all it takes..."

"It will not work." Che shook his head.

"Your soldiers wouldn't dare doubt their general, would they?" Archer asked, taunting Che.

"My soldiers will see what I tell them they see and hear what I tell them they hear. K'ail, prepare him." Che ordered, then turned back to Archer. "Move!"

Che led Archer over to the shuttlepod, as the others watched in confusion. In the background they could see Nrel carrying Trip over to a tree, followed by K'ail.

"Keep them together." Che instructed his soldiers and headed back to the others.

* * *

Nrel placed a delirious Tucker on his feet, holding him up by the waist as K'ail tied his wrists together with vines. Then, with Tucker facing the tree, K'ail tied his arms to a branch overhead. Che had removed a wispy branch from the tree and tested it against the tree trunk. Nrel came around in front of Tucker, still holding onto his waist.

"No more..." Trip moaned.

"Trust me, Tucker." Nrel insisted. "This must be done if you are to leave here. I have never been anything but truthful with you from the first day. Now, listen and do as I say when I say it. Do you understand?"

Trip's head was pounding and his body ached for rest. He wanted the blanket back as the night air caused chills against his sweat covered body. Despite all of that, he was somehow able to understand Nrel's instructions and nodded.

* * *

"Captain," Hoshi pushed her way up to Archer. "What's going on over there?"

"Be still, ensign." Archer said, controlled.

"You can't let them do this, sir!" Travis protested.

"Everyone stand your ground." Archer said through clenched jaws. "And keep your mouths shut. That's an order."

"Lieutenant Ren!" Che's voice called out. "Move them behind the spacecraft!"

Ren and the soldiers ushered the crew behind the pod and remained there with them. Now all were blocked from viewing what was going on with the others.

Hoshi leaned up against the pod with Travis. Reed had moved up next to Archer, eyeing him with curiosity. There was a deafening silence that followed, as none of the Enterprise crew seemed to be breathing.

"No!" Trip's scream echoed throughout the landscaping.

It was shrill and agonizing. Hoshi clasped her hands over her mouth and slid down to the ground. Travis knelt beside her, his eyes wide with horror. Reed turned his attention to the direction of the scream, but Archer never wavered.

Another scream pierced the night, but this one had no words attached. Just a scream that sounded weaker than the first.

"Far be it from me to question your command, Captain," Reed said to Archer. "But I do trust you know what the hell you're doing here...sir."

"Yes, lieutenant." Archer said, never taking his eyes away from the direction of the screams. "Getting us all out of here alive."

Silence followed for several minutes, then Che emerged from around the pod. He walked up to Archer and they stared at one another for a long, drawn out moment.

"Clear out, men. It is over." Che said, turning and following them off.

Reed and Mayweather ran off around the pod, leaving Hoshi sitting on the ground. Archer walked up to her, extending his hand to help her up.

"Hoshi," The captain addressed her quietly.

Hoshi Sato's eyes were piercing as she stared into Archer's. She got to her feet on her own and brushed past him, running to catch up to the others.

* * *

Nrel was holding Trip up while K'ail cut him loose. Trip collapsed into Nrel's arms just as Malcolm and Travis rushed up, with Hoshi making up ground. Archer slowly made his way behind them.

"He is all right." K'ail announced to the others. "Nothing happened."

"What do you mean?" Travis barked. "We heard his screams."

"He takes directions better when he is feverish." Nrel observed. "Not so stubborn, then."

"General Che helped in the deception of Ren and the other soldiers." K'ail told them.

"You mean," Hoshi placed a hand on her hips. "It was just an act?"

Nrel gathered Tucker up and stood straight as K'ail brushed back the sweat from the hu-man's forehead. The captain placed a hand on Hoshi's shoulder as he passed her and came up beside Nrel.

"I thank you for his life." The captain said. "You didn't have to confess to Che."

"I suspect what I will go through because of that confession," Nrel told him. "Will pale in comparison to what this one has gone through."

"This has all taken too much more out of him." K'ail informed the rest. "His skin is burning."

Archer held out his hand and Nrel took the lead. The others headed toward the shuttlepod as Hoshi stood where she was, staring at the ground.

"Captain," Hoshi's voice quivered. "I'm sorry, sir. I feel so stupid. How could I have thought that you'd let them..."

"I know, Hoshi." Archer cut her off. "But you trusted me, didn't you?"

"Sir?"

"You didn't just blindly follow my command, did you?" He looked at her questioningly.

"No, sir." Hoshi thought a moment. "I did trust you. I mean, I was confused, but if I really thought you would've let them hurt Commander Tucker..." She sighed, trying to find the best way to say in words how she felt. "When you offered me your hand back there, you would've ended up flat on your back, checking out the stars."

The captain's gaze didn't change for a second and then he broke into a wide grin. "Fair enough, ensign."

* * *

Jon sat on the bench next to Trip on the ride back to Enterprise. He kept adjusting the blanket around the younger man who's blue eyes opened periodically, cloudy and unfocused. One time he shook then moved as if to try to get up and Jon gently held him down by the shoulders.

"Shh," Jon consoled. "You're safe, buddy. We're taking you home."

Trip settled down curling up tighter into a ball and, to Jon's pleasant surprise, nuzzled closer to him. That's right, Trip, Jon thought. You may make friends out here, but we're your family. We'll always be here for you.

* * *

"Captain's Supplemental: It has been two days since Commander Tucker returned with the rescue team to Enterprise. Doctor Phlox said there was no evidence of any abuse, other than the visible physical marks. The doctor has been tending to those injuries and assures there will be no permanent scarring. End recording."

Porthos jumped up onto the bed and tried to lick his master's face. But Captain Archer just petted the dog and stood up.

He had not seen Trip since the medical team took him on a gurney from the launchbay when they returned. Phlox had reported to him, that morning, that Trip was withdrawn and exhibiting emotional distress. Not surprising, after what he'd been through.

Porthos barked playfully at him. Archer walked to the door and turned back.

"Sorry, Porthos. I have to go take care of something." Jon had a second thought and corrected himself. "Someone."

* * *

Phlox came up to greet Archer after the door to sickbay opened. Jon could see the drape over the bed in the corner and knew that's where Trip must be.

"Captain," Phlox smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you decided to visit."

"How is he this morning?"

"I can mend the body. But that's all at this point." Phlox said.

"Is it that bad?" Archer asked.

"The injuries we cannot see appear to be tormenting him the most." Phlox told him. "Scars to the human soul are quite difficult to heal. He hasn't seen anyone since returning."

"The others have been to see him?" The captain sounded more defensive than surprised.

"Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato." Phlox replied. "Mr. Tucker tells me to say he's sleeping."

"Think he'll see me?"

"You are the only one he has cleared me to admit." Phlox said with a thoughtful smile.

Jon hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I didn't know what to say."

"Not consciously. But I've witnessed you dealing successfully with many unpleasant situations. You will again. Captain, though, I have to ask you to do me a favor."

"Doctor?"

"The infection the commander developed in the lacerations on his torso was caused because of the contamination." Phlox explained. "Contamination from the saliva that contacted them."

"What are you saying?" Archer asked.

"Although he was not assaulted below the waist by this L'Rona creature," Phlox expounded. "It appears she might have ravaged him in other ways. He keeps insisting nothing happened."

"I'll talk to him." Archer promised, feeling his stomach tighten.

"Thank you." Phlox turned and headed for his office.

Jon parted the drape and saw Trip in a sitting position with his eyes closed. The back of the biobed was propped up supporting him. He walked to the foot of the bed and Trip's eyes opened to look straight at him.

"Phlox says you're coming along fine." Jon told him. "I didn't doubt it." Trip shifted his eyes away and sighed. He was tired, but he was sure it was more mental than physical now.

"K'ail told me that General Che said he was going to start an investigation." Jon tried a new angle. "With Nrel's help, they're going to try and find the others that were sold by Captain Orek. Not that Che has any sympathy for slaves, but K'ail's going to make a proposal to the village council regarding their treatment. I'm proud of you."

Trip shot a look at him as if he had just made the most ignorant remark.

"What?" Jon asked defensively.

"That's what I was just wonderin'." Trip answered now. "Let's see, I got myself kidnapped by Orion pirates. Sold into slavery, not once but twice...no, three times, I guess. Then physically assaulted, in more ways than one. Yeah, I can see where you'd be real proud of me."

"You made it, Trip." Jon responded in a hushed voice.

"I ain't made it through squat, Cap'n." Trip turned away, lying on his side. "Not yet."

"I'm sorry." Jon offered. "I know it must've been bad..."

"No!" Trip turned on his back again and raised his voice. "You don't know anythin' 'bout it! So, don't give me that speech 'bout knowin' what I'm goin' through. 'Cuz I don't wanna hear it! Sir."

"Okay!" Jon fired back, just as loud. "I don't know what the hell it was like. But I do know you made a difference on that planet. You had an Orion smuggler, an alien general and merchant trying to save your sorry ass! And maybe those others that were kidnapped before you and sold will be freed soon. And those work camp slaves in that village might have it a little easier if K'ail gets the council to change some of the laws."

"Fat chance." Trip muttered, turning onto his side again.

Jon ignored the remark and walked around to the side of the bed. "And then maybe, just maybe, what you went through will be worth it somehow."

Trip took a deep breath and looked up at Jon.

"I hear ya." Trip sighed. "I just don't know what I feel anymore. Ya know, I kept thinkin' 'bout tryin' to keep my mouth shut like everyone always tells me. But it wasn't my mouth that got me into trouble there. It was just what I was to them. Earth's dark history, another world's darker present."

"It's not the first time and, I suspect, it won't be the last." Jon told him. "Trip, I have to ask you something. When I came to you in the club, you didn't respond to me. But when you heard Nrel's voice, you called to him."

"I wasn't sure if it was really you." Trip told him. "I'd dreamt of you guys comin' to rescue me, but I thought I was just hallucinatin'. And that you were really just another one of 'em comin' to..."

The captain decided now was the time to keep his promise to Phlox. "Trip, the doc told me how your wounds got infected. We know L'Rona spent time with you after the attack."

"She just started lickin' me is all. All the places where she clawed me. She even kissed me a few times." Trip shuddered at the memory. "I din't resist. I couldn't. I just wanted her to be satisfied and go away."

"All right." Jon said, believing that L'Rona didn't assault Trip in any other way. But he was still not convinced about why Trip rejected him.

Trip now realized what Jon must've been thinking. That he was afraid of him in some way when he wouldn't respond to him at the club.

"I din't know it was you." Trip told him. "Honest. I'd been thinkin' so much 'bout hearin' your voice sayin' you'd come to get me, that I just wasn't sure. I'm not skittish 'round ya anymore."

"Okay, okay." Jon calmed his friend. "So, do you have any of that faith left from believing we'd come to rescue you?"

"Maybe. Somewhere." Trip replied.

Jon pulled up a chair and sat down. "You could use it to start believing you made a difference for those people. And isn't that a large part of what this voyage is about? Touching people?"

"Yeah, this just popped the bubble of excitement for me 'bout this mission. Kinda permanently, I'm 'fraid." Trip looked at Jon with sadness in his eyes that glistened in the light.

"I don't think any of us are going into this with specific preconceived notions. Good or bad." Jon said. "Except, maybe, knowing some worlds will be pre-warp and even pre-industrial. You're pretty realistic, Trip. And we've already had our share of negative contacts."

"I know it's not always gonna be wondrous and positive." Trip admitted. "But I could never have imagined when I signed up for this that I'd end up..." Trip gathered the covers and tucked them further under his chin. "Man, I was really scared."

Jon watched Trip wipe the mist from his eyes and leaned in to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I can understand that, Trip. I can." Jon didn't know how else to let his friend know he did understand.

"I know." Trip gave in. "But you can't feel it. Not unless you really go through it. One day I knew who I was and the next..." His voice trailed off. "I've been scared before, lots of times. But I've never been unsure of what my place was. That scared of losin' who I am. I just didn't know if I was ever goin' to get out of there. And ya know what else?"

"What?" Jon quietly asked.

"Every time one of 'em physically attacked me..." Trip stared out into the room, searching for the right way to put it. "It didn't hurt half as much as what I was feelin' inside. Nothin'."

"Nothing?" Jon asked, not understanding.

"Yeah, that I was nothin'. To them. It was really dark and lonely inside." Trip looked at Jon now.

"Who you are inside was never their concern." Jon tried to explain. "That was their loss. But you're still the same man that left this ship days ago."

"Am I?" Trip quickly questioned sounding so unsure.

"A little battered and bruised." Jon thoughtfully admitted. "Both in body and soul, but I don't doubt for one minute they'll heal in time. You know why?"

Trip felt the lump in his throat growing larger and his eyes were getting blurred. "Why?"

"Because I know the man they belong to. I know who he is, even if he's a little unsure right now. And no matter what, he's still tough as nails."

"You still believe that?" Trip asked, letting a nervous, breathy laugh escape.

Jon put his hand back on Trip's shoulder and let his thumb gently stroke him.

"Not to negate what happened to you in any way," Jon assured Trip. "But Ralph Waldo Emerson said, 'What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.'"

Trip wiped his eyes and sniffed back his tears. Jon grabbed a tissue and handed it to him and then sat back in his chair watching him. Whenever Trip doubted himself in the past, Jon could always bring him back fairly quickly. But this was going to take time and he knew it. No matter what, he was in for the long haul and Trip knew it. But most importantly, Trip accepted it which meant that he accepted Jon again. Totally and without doubts.

"So," Trip finally said. "Ya think ya know me, huh?"

"Think?" Jon playfully replied. "I do. Are you questioning your captain?"

* * *

Phlox stood at a counter in sickbay, gazing into a scope. He could hear the good-natured teasing between the captain and commander. It was good to hear them totally at ease with each other again. He was sure the healing of Mr. Tucker's soul from this recent event had taken a large leap in the right direction. But he was even more convinced that Captain Archer and the commander had now fully recovered from their guilt and hurt due to their actions after ingesting Davanj's spice. Best friendship, Phlox thought. What a wonderful natural healer. Now, if he could only find a way to harness the emotion...


End file.
